1. Field of the Invention
This invention relation relates to an information processing system and apparatus and an information recording medium suitable for use with a reproducing apparatus which reproduces a CD-ROM (compact disk read only memory) of, for example, the XA format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses such as personal computers and electronic notebook apparatuses can process information by various methods with various application programs. In those information processing apparatus, a function is set not only from a technical factor but also from various economic factors. For example, while it is technically possible to initially provide to the market an apparatus having various functions. it is often the case that a model having only a simple function is first put on the market from the point of view of the price. In such an instance, apparatuses having higher functions are successively put on the market.
Normally, different models have different functions in this manner, and a difference in function results in difference in construction. As a result, it sometimes occurs that an application program developed for a preceding model cannot be utilized in a succeeding model.
Similarly, it sometimes occurs that an application program for a succeeding model cannot be used in a preceding model. In order to avoid this, it is a possible solution for each application program to cope so that it may cover a preceding model. This, however, provides a subject to be solved so that much time and labor are required for development of each program and a high cost is involved.